


Debut

by Akrawitchy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Voyeurism, male sub
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrawitchy/pseuds/Akrawitchy
Summary: Es una escena BDSM entre un sumiso y su domina.





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre escribo yaoi pero los sumisos y los ukes están emparentados.

El día de hoy se dará en el gran salón la presentación de un nuevo sumiso, el evento se lleva a cabo en una habitación elegante donde se observa una pequeña tarima en el centro de la habitación bañada con la luz cálida de un candelabro muy elaborado suspendido bajo él lo que parece un mosquitero de franela negra; alrededor dispuestas en forma circular hay mesas colocadas en torno al pequeño escenario, aunque los rostros de sus ocupantes se escudan en la oscuridad. Sobre el centro de la tarima un único elemento destaca, una pesada silla de madera con un asiento de terciopelo, y sobre su respaldo, una solitaria fusta cuelga.

El murmullo de voces se apaga cuando se escucha el sonido inconfundible de tacones sobre el piso de porcelana; entra en escena el Ama vestida con holgados pantalones de vestir blancos y un ajustado corsé y una chaqueta abierta del mismo tono, lleva también un sombrero de un blanco reluciente que hace contraste con su cabello negro azabache, sin embargo se ve muy femenina con unos labios rojo fulana y sus ojos color chocolate con un sencillo rímel negro, al seguir su mirada que brilla con admiración notas que un su mano trae ataviado a una fina cadena caminando su precioso sumiso, un chico pálido tratando de no tropezar en los tacones que lleva, sus piernas enfundadas en unas medias de red negarlo es abrazar sus piernas pero dejan entrever una cremosa piel blanca, unidas a un liguero negro y usando unas bragas de momento solo juego con un brasierre de encaje que se ve apretado en la espalda. La cadena se une en un collar que lleva un cascabel que tintinea cada vez que traga y su manzana de Adán sube y baja, en su cabeza lleva una diadema con orejas de gatito y su expresión de vergüenza y excitación conjunta causan un murmullo entre los morbosos espectadores.

El sumiso tiene la mirada hacia el suelo, claramente mortificado y el cabello cerca de su nuca esta húmedo por el sudor probablemente los nervios. Su ama lo toma por el cabello tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, le da un fuerte beso y mancha su boca con labial, señal de que le pertenece; al hablar su voz no es alta pero va cargada de autoridad:  
–danos un espectáculo y que sea digno de apreciar—  
El sumiso se nota cohibido ante la intensa mirada de su ama, avanza en dirección a la silla se coloca posando sus rodillas en el terciopelo y sujetando el respaldar con sus manos. Su ama agita la fusta en el aire y la lleva al trasero de su gatito, quien deja escapar un aullido de sorpresa y dolor:  
– ¡Olvidaste decir: Si ama!  
Con la contracción de su garganta el cascabel tintinea. El ama se pasea y mira su obra como si fuera un lienzo y estuviera decidiendo que pintar:  
–no lo olvidarás nunca más, agradece que tu ama te dará un correctivo justo ahora—  
La respuesta al gracias llegó con una sucesión de azotes, el sumiso se retuerce en su incómoda posición y con cada azote va perdiendo porte, sintiendo el impacto que pica y arde ahí donde la fusta toca la piel y llega un punto donde la tarea de obtener sus lágrimas se hace imposible. Cuando el ama se siente satisfecha, se remueve la chaqueta y la coloca sobre el respaldo, saca algo de su bolsillo pero la visión de sus pechos turgentes distrae al público. Levanta la barbilla de su sumiso que en este momento solloza de manera audible y le dice:  
–no ocultes el rostro, deja que todos te miren rendido a mí—  
Lame una lágrima de su rostro y muerde los labios de su gatito que al separar sus bocas queda jadeando, pero no altera su posición por nada del mundo, mientras su ama le baja los tirantes del sostén, expuesto su pecho, toma un pezón y lo retuerce y en algún punto los sustituye por una pequeña pinza, repite el proceso con el otro pezón y el sumiso solo emite un sonido lastimero mientras cierra los ojos, no se sabe si tratando de mitigar el dolor o producto de la satisfacción.

Su ama lo mira con descaro de arriba a abajo, admirando su obra y las marcas de fusta satisfecha de causar el máximo impacto:  
–buen chico, te voy a premiar—  
Lo cambia de posición ahora sobre sus palmas y rodillas en la silla, su ama detrás de él se desabrocha los pantalones y estos caen en cascada al suelo, se aleja de ellos un paso y deja ver el arnés que lleva, una imagen que sorprende al público donde se escuchan algún murmullo, su sonrisa es terriblemente sardónica y cuando le pregunta al gatito que si quiere su premio él contesta:  
–si ama, por favor—  
Cuando ella se coloca frente a el abre la boca por instinto o necesidad y en esa posición ella de pie y el arrodillado en la silla quedan a un nivel perfecto, mientras el gatito se deleita lamiendo el falso miembro ella le dice:  
–Así te quiero siempre, tu placer mascota, tus gemidos y jadeos cada sonido que sale de tu boca me pertenece porque yo te lo provoco—  
En ese momento comparten una conexión envidiable y el momento es tan íntimo que los voyeur en la sala se ponen calientes.  
El instante se corta tan rápido que cuando ella se retira el pobre gatito casi cae de la silla pero logra sostenerse como si tuviera garras (de seguro caer de la silla sería una falta grave):  
–Eres un goloso—  
Se coloca de espaldas a su sumiso, baja con parsimonia sus bragas de niña las deja a nivel de sus rodillas y se puede apreciar como el gatito lleva en su trasero un tapón anal y un anillo constrictor en su pene, eso aumenta la lujuria colectiva al saber que el gatito tiene una necesidad insatisfecha.  
El ama es una especialista en dar un show y jala los finos cabellos alrededor del ano de su mascota y con sus dedos tritura las nalgas mientras viste una mueca cruel en su rostro:  
¿Te gustan todos estos ojos sobre ti cierto? –  
Él contesta: – si ama–,  
– ¿Quieres venirte en frente de ellos?—  
Él contesta:-  
\- solo si es su deseo, le daré lo que quiera en la forma que quiera—  
La respuesta pareció agradarle, porque lentamente retira el plug y le dice:  
– Ahora sobre tu espalda—  
El gatito logra hacer cambio de posición y su ama saca como una experta las bragas de sus piernas y queda totalmente expuesto, su ama le advierte:  
– no contengas tu voz, queremos escuchar–

Lo penetra de una manera torturantemente lenta y cuando el gatito parece a punto de quebrarse y pedir más, ella parece leerle el pensamiento y empieza con estocadas rápidas y certeras, en sus ojos el disfrute es tanto que contagia a los presentes haciéndoles creer que ese miembro falso es casi una extensión de su cuerpo y de pronto el sonido de una palmada corta el aire, el gatito deja escaparon dulce gemido otros sonidos ininteligibles pero resiste estoicamente, se lo nota tan bien entrenado que cumple la faena por su deseo de complacer y no el miedo al castigo, su ama le comenta:  
– recuerda que te queremos escuchar—,  
Y de su pecho de forma entre cortada surgen las palabras:  
– Ama por favor se lo suplico, déjeme correrme, ha pasado tanto tiempo–,  
Lo interrumpe el jalón de las pinzas de sus pezones y no puede seguir hablando pues esta sin aire.  
Al mismo tiempo el ama quita el anillo del pene y el sumiso traga de manera exagerada y toma una amplia bocanada de aire mientras su pene es liberado, luego casi en grito dice:  
–gracias ama, úseme, se lo ruego– ante esa suplica el ama muerde su labio con anticipación, mientras toma las piernas de su mascota y las cruza detrás de su espalda y acto seguido le deja ir dentro todas las pulgadas de su falo plástico; lo saca hasta la punta y arremete de nuevo con fuerza.  
–Riégate para mí—  
De manera obediente el gatito sucumbe a la petición y fuertes chorros de un espeso esperma caen sobre el abdomen de gatito y casi se desvanece sobre la silla y solo alcanza a besar la mano de su ama y decirle:  
–Gracias ama– ella sale tiernamente de él y los oculta a ambos con la cortina de satén negro, los cubre a ambos y se cierra el telón.

**Author's Note:**

> Como es un trabajo original agradecería los comentarios, siempre en aras de mejorar.


End file.
